world_of_aternfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean Domain
Ocean Domain Standing upon the shore and staring into an endless expanse of water for the first time can be a religious experience for some, and certainly is for those who are called to service by a god of the sea. Serving gods like Lir, Ahti, Poseidon, Oceanus, Sedna, Susanoo, Nammu, Ran, Njord, Neptune, Salacia, Umberlee, Habbakuk, Zeboim, Deep Sashelas, and Erado, these clerics pursue a wide variety of goals; from calming the waves so that fishermen may survive to summoning terrible monsters from the deep. Ocean Domain Spells Cleric level Spells 1st arms of Hadar, ice knife 3rd gust of wind, mirror image 5th tidal wave, water breathing 7th Evard's black tentacles, watery sphere 9th maelstrom, scrying Bonus Cantrips When you choose this domain at 1st level, you learn the shape water and the ray of frost cantrips if you do not already know them, and they count as cleric cantrips for you. Waves on the Shore At 1st level, your god's power comes to you from the tidal pools and shallows, and from the chitinous creatures that dwell there. You gain a swim speed equal to your walking speed. When you are not wearing armor or a shield, you can choose to have your AC equal 13 + your Constitution modifier, as transparent chitin plates form over your skin to protect you. While these plates are present, you can cast spells, act, and breathe normally while underwater. If you already have a swim speed from your racial features, your walking speed increases to 30 feet, if it were lower previously, and you are immune to any negative effects from being on the surface that you would suffer due to your race. Channel Divinity: Deep Embrace At 2nd level, you can present your holy symbol and use your Channel Divinity feature as an action to summon a sphere of water around yourself or a willing ally. The sphere is Large and moves with the target as they swim within it, allowing the creature to hover in the air if they ascend. Ranged attacks against targets inside suffer disadvantage, and they gain resistance to fire and cold damage while within the sphere. The sphere can immerse other targets of Medium size or smaller when it enters their space. Creatures within the sphere are subject to the Underwater Combat rules. This sphere lasts for one minute or until the target of the sphere uses a bonus action to dismiss it. Blood in the Water At 6th level, your god grants you the fearsome curse of the deadly predators of the seas. Whenever you suffer damage, you can use your reaction to mark one creature you can see with a black, bleeding splotch upon their skin. While you can see the target, you can use an action to call a spiritual swarm of undersea predators to attack them and those around them. The target must make a Wisdom saving throw. If they fail, the predators strike them and all other hostile creatures within 15 feet of them, inflicting 3d10 psychic damage. If they succeed, the splotch fades and the effect ends. While a creature is marked, you are aware of its exact location if you are within 120 feet of it. You can only mark one creature at a time using this feature. Marking a new creature erases any previous mark. Potent Spellcasting Starting at 8th level, you can add your Wisdom modifier to the damage you deal with any cleric cantrip. Call of the Sea At 17th level, your summons to the ocean is as strong as it's call to your heart. The spell tsunami is treated as an Ocean Domain Spell for you. Additionally, you can cast wall of water at will without expending a spell slot, and control water once per short or long rest without expending a spell slot. Finally, you gain resistance to cold damage and immunity to exhaustion from